Spider Webs
by Winterhalt
Summary: She is Anastasia Cisarovna. The Baroness, and she is more woman than anyone thinks. What will they do when she makes them all bow to her, and let her live life on her own terms. Shadows of her past threaten to destroy her, but the sunshine of a brighter tomorrow always beckons for her to follow.
1. Prologue

I do not own G.I JOE , but I wish I did!

Prologue-

"She is but a confused creature with whom I have been erroneously linked….."

The hair brush smashed in the bathroom mirror with an audible crack. The glass veined out in a spider web of cracks that did not fall out, but rather stayed in place. The woman looked at her reflection on the center of the web, her distorted image coming at her in various sizes.

He had broken her heart for the last damn time!

But she had taken her revenge.

O, how sweet it had been. To take what he loved most and reduce it to a pile of rubble before his infernal eyes. The priceless look on his face when she revealed herself, amid the charred ruins of his ancestral home.

The twinge of guilt made her mad. It was a cold, dead place. They didn't even live in it any more.

Had that relatively new castle just round the loch. The world was better off without it.

She was better off.

She tied her robe in place and strolled to the bed. Her celebratory bottle of wine sitting half drank there on the end table. She was here at the inn. Leaving this afternoon was pointless. Better to go tomorrow.

She closed her eyes as she sat down and remembered his face.

Shock, anger.

And hurt. He had been hurt that she had done it. She had destroyed his home. And themselves in the process.

She felt the rage rise up again. SHE was the one who was hurt. SHE was the one he professed to love, but ran around on exceedingly more and more! SHE was the victor.

Yes she had finally won. Caused him the pain he had been causing her for all these years!

She had won!

She curled up in a ball in the center of the bed, and the winner sobbed her heart out.

Alone, in that damn hotel room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Freedom

Six weeks later

The hum of the mustang's engines soothed her; the feeling of raw power under her derrière was enticing. She had the radio blasting Drowning Pool as she sped along the deserted highway. The top was down, and the wind caressed her hair. It fanned out behind her as she sped along. But what really made the ride enjoyable was the half empty bottle of Tequila in between her thighs.

Ah yes, Patron Silver really did take the pain away.

Once again she became lost in thought

And wished she hadn't.

Damn it she hadn't said his name out loud in weeks.

Damn it, she wouldn't do it now, half sober. Driving like a maniac down the long and winding road.

The roar of the Mustang's engine revived her to her senses. She had been doing it again, daydreaming. She found that she did that a lot. She couldn't tell if it was a result of the Commander's latest attempt to wipe her mind clean in that damn Brain Wave scanner of his. Or if it was simply,Just the result of too much good tequila.

She suspected it was a little bit of both.

She checked the gas gage, relieved to see that she was still good there.

She was in Arizona.

On route 67.

On her way back from the north rim of the Grand Canyon, heading back into Perdonia.

It was a little traveled part of the massive canyon, and she had on a whim decided that a road trip was in order. She had been in Arizona for three days now.

Four days ago she had been sitting in LaGuardia Airport waiting on her flight out to Texas.

Bored she had taken out a map of the United States.

Closing her eyes she had let her finger fall on her next destination.

Arizona.

After a brief layover in Amarillo where she had wiped out the bank account she had under an alias. She had purchased a one way ticket to, well, here.

Although why she had actually followed through and came, she wasn't sure.

Nearing the end of the highway she pulled into the lone gas station. She looked at the "shack" that passed for a store, its signage proclaiming its name in bold letters.

"HI NEIGHBOR "

"Well _that's _original" she murmured sarcastically to herself.

Tucking the bottle of Patron under the seat she got out of the rental car and made her way across the lot to the restrooms.

Going in she almost wished she had just found a bush on the side of the road. It was disgusting!

If anyone looked at her right now they would never recognize her as a wanted Terrorist. She looked nothing like herself.

Her _former_ self, that is.

Standing there in the bathroom looking into the disease encrusted mirror was not Anastasia Cisarovna.

Gone was the long black hair, in its place was a shorter style, feathered softly around her face. And blonde.

She was blonde now.

Gone were the glasses. Her naturally blue eyes enhanced by blue-green tinted contacts gave her eyes a Smokey ocean look.

The accent was forgotten as well. She had adopted an almost southern twang to her speech. She had practiced saying ya'll till she thought she would puke. But she had mastered it.

"Stop it Ana." She muttered to herself. Staring into the mirror would was not beneficial. Every time she looked into one she thought back to that damn Hotel mirror in the foothills of The Scottish Highlands.

Disgusted with herself she washed her hands.

No standing there in that bathroom in Arizona was not the Baroness.

She was dead, at least for the time being.

She was now known as Caroline Smith.

"Carly Smith" to those she designed to speak with on a more personal level.

She was stuck up there in the middle of nowhere, and she loved it!

The one place on this earth Cobra, or the Joes, or anyone else for that matter would _never_ think to look for her.

She finished washing her hands, keeping the paper towel from the dispenser to turn the water off and open the bathroom door. Grimacing in disgust she dropped it on the ground by her cowboy boots and sauntered towards the jet black car. Her hips swaying, making her Daisy Dukes look so appealing to the two cars and the truck pulling in to the station. She got two honks and a wolf whistle before she made it to the driver's door. It was getting dark, and she wanted to make it back to Jacob's Lake Inn, in Perdonia before it got too late. She was still very skittish.

Even though she was in disguise, the fear of being discovered made her trips outside few.

Hard to break old habits.

She knew Cobra was searching for her, and eventually they would probably figure out where she was. But by that time she would be long gone. The chase would begin again.

Cobra Commander didn't deal well with defectors.

And she would die before she would ever return to an organization run by that mad man.

To say he was insane was a _gross_ understatement. Over the years he had got progressively worse, until all that was left was the psychopathic shell of a man.

It wouldn't be long before the organization either crumbled, or someone overthrew him.

She had always thought she would be there to see it happen.

But not anymore.

It was almost scary how quiet her mind had been after she left. Before there had always been the static.

And voices, like a crowded high school lunchroom. Her mind had never been free, had never been hers.

There was always someone with more control than herself.

She wanted the green dress, but bought the blue.

She loved diamonds, but had worn the pearls.

She had wanted to walk away, but instead had shot someone in the head.

It wasn't over, she knew that. A person did not go through what she had and then poof, be magically cured. But here, away from Mind Bender and the Commander, some of their control had faltered.

When she had returned from Scotland, the Commander had been _furious_.

She had left for two weeks without his "August permission."

To dare to actually do something, God forbid, without his knowledge.

He had punished her.

Severely.

Sending her through the scanner, again. Just to cause her some pain. But curiously, this time, Mind Bender had failed to hook up the key electrodes.

Had failed to turn the damn thing fully on.

The Commander had looked through the Lexan glass on the other side, and seeing the flashing lights. Had cackled in glorious triumph. Not even considering that the Good Doctor might have actually disobeyed a direct order.

Mind Bender had winked at her as the lights flashed.

Winked at her!

She was still disturbed by that. Either the man knew Commander's days were numbered, and he wanted to be in good with what he assumed would be the winning team.

Or he wanted something. And this was just the little bit of blackmail he needed.

Ana was at least grateful that the commander had stopped there. She didn't think she could ever go through what he had done to her the last time she was "punished."

The scars of that experience were branded on her soul.

And that time, she was punished for protecting the very man who had driven her out here.

To the damn Desert!

She slapped herself, swerving slightly on the road way as she did so.

She had to STOP this. It did her no good to rehash old scars.

No good at all!

Spying the road to the inn, she gratefully turned up it.

A hot shower, some dinner, and the rest of the Patron were what she needed.

Perhaps she would be able to get some rest; perhaps it would help keep the demon's at bay.

Perhaps not.

################################################## ###########################################

Ok, so I am nervous about this. I started so many drafts of this first chapter. So many ideas floating around. Please be honest. Read and Review, tell me what you really think!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Night Screams

The dreams came suddenly, they always did. Creeping into her mind like a thief in the dark.

She moaned and thrashed in the large bed. Gripping the sheets as sheen of sweat covered her body.

The commander loomed over her. His maniacal voice magnified by the faceplate's voice modulator.

"My dear Baronessss, it would be over sssso quick if you would only cooperate." He said softly

Tracing a gloved hand across her check. Laying there strapped down to the Scanner she could only shrink back so far. Mind Bender had her fully locked in. she looked up at him, the stubborn set of her jaw telling the Commander she still would not talk.

Growing frustrated he viciously slapped the same check his hand had only moments ago caressed.

"You _will_ tell me the information I seek, Mind Bender, full power."

She whimpered as the machine whirred, then long agonizing screams erupted as the machine sliced through her sub conscious.

"Where is he, Baroness? Where is Destro?" he screamed

Mind Bender paused the machine, its engine slowing to a soft whine.

She laid on it, her muscles clenched and spasms rocked her, causing her whole being to jerk. Drool rolled down her chin.

"We must stop, Commander, or the machine will do permanent damage. You will never obtain the information you seek." Mind Bender whispered to his leader.

The Commander stared at the half dazed woman and pondered, how to get the information he desired. He would break her, of course. But how?

"Tell me Doctor, do we still have that_ 'special'_ serum you concocted for Zartan last month?"

Mind Bender's eyes widened, surely he couldn't be thinking of injecting her with it.

Could he?

"Yes, Commander."

"Good, give her a dose. No make it two; I have plansss for our dear Baronesss."

Leaning once again over he grabbed her chin brutally in his hand and squeezed.

"O, my dear, you might not want to tell me. But perhaps you will tell a friend of mine who has just arrived here at the Terror Drome. He is _very_ adept at finding out secrets."

Letting go of her face, he slapped it once again, though not as hard.

"Yess Sergei will be more than happy to interrogate you, and his methodsss are a little more sssevere than mine."

She screamed "No!"

Sitting up in the bed, screaming the word over and over.

reaching in the bed beside her for comfort.

for him.

the bed was of course, empty.

They were always so vivid, these nightmares. Once while on assignment, she had dozed off in the Rattler and awoke to Tomax shaking her awake. She had been screaming something in Russian he said. He had actually comforted her then.

Surprising, Tomax didn't strike her as the comfort kind of guy.

He had called her nightmare a 'Night scream'.

He knew what they were, from experience, he said.

They had left it at that, never speaking of it again. But she had started labeling these dreams as that.

Night Screams fit.

For the past two years, they had been increasingly worse. Ever since that trip through the scanner.

Ever since Sergei.

She got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Going to the tub she turned the cold water on full force and stuck her head under the spout.

The cold seemed to help shake the memories, it helped to take away the grogginess. It brought her back to life.

Stepping back from the tub, she grabbed a towel and started drying her hair. Glancing at the clock she winced.

5:00 am.

Knowing sleep would evade her for the rest of the morning, she settled back and tried to relax. Maybe she was just fooling herself. Running away had seemed like the answer, but at times like this she wasn't so sure. Maybe she was too damaged. Unsalvageable?

Maybe she should move on, this place obviously wasn't stopping the nightmares.

What to do?

A single tear slipped down her check. She wiped it away in anger. She was not prone to such disgusting displays of weakness. But in the past few weeks she had been experiencing them more and more. Ever since that damn night in Scotland.

Growling to herself she reached for the last of the patron by her bedside.

Time to drink the pain away.

################################################## #######################

Ok, so this chapter is a little shorter than I originally planned. Please read and review


	4. Chapter 3- Contact

Chapter Three- Contact

The coffee burned a warm path through her body. She was sitting on the deck of the Inn, the warm sun enveloping her. The Patron was slowly leaving her system. She was becoming too dependent upon it, that she knew. But it was like an old friend.

Sometimes she wondered if it was her only friend.

It was time to move on. She knew that, some inner voice was screaming it at her. Eventually she would have to go back and Face the Commander. But it was going to be on her terms.

Her way, and when she did face him again, she fully planned to kill him. It might mean her own life, more than likely she would never make it off the Base. But at this point she didn't care.

It was time that raving bastard paid for his sins against her.

She was who she was, and nothing would ever change that. She had visions of doing to him what he had forced her to do to that Joe. Except this time she wouldn't falter.

She wouldn't aim slightly to the right in an attempt to interfere with the kill shot.

This time her aim would be true, and she would blow the Son Of A Bitch's brains out!

The thought made her smile as she sipped her coffee. She reached on the little wrought iron table in front of her for the map.

Hmmm….. Where to go next?

California was sounding better and better. She loved the coastline in Santa Barbara; maybe a condo on the beach was in order.

A tingling sensation crept up her spine.

She was being watched, and they were behind her!

Reaching slowly up her leg under the flowing skirt she wore, she gripped the handle on the .45 on her thigh holster.

A large, well-manicured hand slid onto hers, preventing her from withdrawing the weapon.

"Now, dear Baroness, that won't be necessary." A soft voice told her.

Tomax!

Her mind whirred with possibilities, and a part of her stiffened, wondering, if her was here to kill her.

He gracefully came from behind her, never moving his hand, until he was facing her. Using his left foot, he neatly pulled the other chair at the tiny table forward. He sat down in front of her. Smiling softly.

"If I move my hand, you are not going to shoot me, now are you?' he asked, his face not losing that smile. So sensual, but so deadly.

She looked at him and arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"I don't know Tomax; you will just have to trust me." She said softly.

He laughed at her and removed his hand. She wasn't fooled for a minute. He was armed to the teeth, she was sure. Dressed as he usually was in Armani.

He smelled good to.

"You have led me on a merry chase Ana." He said, more of a statement. Reaching over, he helped himself to one of the scones on her plate. The Baroness looked at him, her mind whirring with possible escape routes. Why was he here?

"What do you want Tomax?" she asked him softly.

Better to get to the point, instead of beating around the bush. She had always favored the direct approach.

"Let's just say a mutual friend sent me here to warn you." He said as he slowly liked his scone encrusted fingers.

The baroness reclined back slightly in her chair and regarded him through narrowed eyes.

"Really, and dose our friend have a name?"

He smiled again.

She tapped her foot, waiting for him to answer.

"Destro, it seems, is extremely worried for your safety, ever since our beloved Cobra Commander put out a two million dollar bounty on your beautiful head."

Her eyes widened.

"Two _million?"_

Ana laughed bitterly.

Tomax looked at her seriously, all signs of amusement wiped from his face.

"It's no laughing matter; he has every bounty hunter at his disposal looking for you. Zartan is not far behind me in finding you. This is serious."

Ana shivered. Zartan was a raving lunatic these days, and had never liked her. She hated him, he was disgusting.

And he had that whore Zarana as a sister.

Zartan was known to have a sadistic sexual appetite. It was rumored he loved to rape his captives, and then slit their throats while he was still joined with their bodies.

A rumor Ana never wanted to find out was true!

"How do I know you yourself are not looking to collect the bounty Tomax?" she spat bitterly.

He seemed slightly taken aback by the comment.

"Ana, I do not make a habit of killing women, especially ones I have known intimately" he said, a hurtful tone to his voice

She looked into his eyes and realized she had already known that to be true. While just as deadly as his brother Xamot. He wasn't maniacal like his twin. Tomax loved women, and was actually a kind, considerate lover. They had a brief affair several years ago during one of her and Destro's "breaks".

It had been after he had comforted her in the Rattler. And while not emotionally attached, they had carried on a fond regard for each other.

"Sorry, I am a little edgy, as you can imagine."

He raised his eyebrows at her. She didn't usually apologize to anyone.

"How long have you known where I was?" she asked him as she took another sip of her now cold coffee. Grimacing in distaste she sat it aside.

"A few days. I must compliment you, not many people would have been able to follow your trail. You are very thorough."

Ana looked into his deep blue eyes, "So what now?" You have warned me. Isn't it time for you to be gone?"

Tomax dipped his head to the side and she had the insane urge to run her fingers through his soft black hair.

She mentally slapped herself.

"Actually, I am here to spirit you away to safety."

She looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Where are you supposed to spirit me away to?" she asked, a note of sarcasm in her voice.

Tomax smiled. O, she was going to love this. He leaned forward to grab the hand he knew was about to strike out at him.

"To Scotland."

He caught it neatly as it descended towards him.

"Like hell." The baroness snarled, rising up out of her chair.

Tomax kept ahold of her hand and pulled her gently to him, holding her with his free arm, he let go of her hand and brought it up to caress her face.

"If you stay here, Ana, that's exactly where you will be."

God, she needed her Patron.

################################################## ####################################

Ok, so I ended this chapter a little prematurely. But I promise to make it up in the next one. I have had horrible writer's block, as I have meshed over the direction to take this story in. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 4- Scouts Honor

Chapter 4- Scouts Honor

He held onto her as she squirmed, trying to connect a slap to the head, a heel to his knee, and a kick to the groin. In fact Tomax remembered so well that this was one of her preferred methods of neutralizing a man, that he protectively clamped his knees together.

"Ah, ah… Now Ana dear, we don't want to do that." He chided her, his breathing raspy as he fought her for control.

The baroness might look delicate, but the woman was stronger than a damn moose.

He finally got her under control, somewhat. Seeing as how he was practically wrapped around her like a damn pretzel.

She was breathing hard, looking into his face. Her eyes shooting daggers into his. If she could just get loose, O, wouldn't she just show him a thing or two!

Tomax, slightly red faced suddenly started to laugh.

"Just what is so damn funny, Tomax." The baroness spat.

His eyes danced merrily as he continued to chuckle.

"You have to admit the _humor_ in this situation." He chided.

The baroness looked at the man like he had suddenly sprouted another head.

"O, come now, Ana. I am here, your knight in shining armor. Sent, by the proverbial Man in the iron Mask, to rescue you from a madman. Where I will whisk you away to a heavily fortified castle in the mountains of Scotland. Straight into the arms of another madman. Don't tell me you do not see the absolute irony of the whole situation."

She stared at him, incredulous. He actually meant what he was saying. She stood there, wrapped up like a bad present, and stared at the deranged idiot holding her.

"Tomax." She said finally, pressing her lips O, so close, to his.

"Yess Ana." He whispered against hers.

"You are seriously FUCKED UP!" she yelled.

He snapped his head back, looking almost "Put Out" by her comment.

"Please let me go, this is embarrassing."

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do you promise not to try to run, if I do?" he finally asked

She smiled enduringly

"Scouts honor."

He released her then. Stepping out of the hold he had on her with ease, and she had to admit, grace. She, on the other hand, stumbled about like a drunken sailor, trying to regain her equilibrium.

Tomax extended his hand to help steady her. And she promptly smacked it away. Straightening herself, she held her head high and led his towards her room. They passed through the double glass doors leading from the deck into the lobby, and skirting the elevator, took the small flight of wooden stairs up to her room. Unlocking the door she stepped in, Tomax closely behind her. He shut the door and she herd the lock turn.

He looked around at the untidy mess that was her room. Clothing scattered haphazardly around the bed, and the collection of Tequila bottles, empty, some on their sides, sitting on the stand by the bed

"Party much?"

he asked as he looked around. Ana had the decency to blush as he said that. She had been imbibing a wee bit too much.

She walked over and pulled the large suitcase out from under the bed. Reaching inside it, her hand found what she was looking for.

"Tomax, be a dear and toss me those pants."

She said her voice sounding saccharin even to her own ears.

He picked the white silk pants up out of the floor and strolled over. Extending the out to her with a smile.

She almost felt sorry for what she was about to do.

Almost.

He never saw it coming. She whipped the stun gun out and presses it to his chest. It was almost comical watching him twist and jerk before he plowed face first into the floor by the bed.

She wasted no time; snatching her keys off the bed she made a break for the door. Struggling with the damn deadbolt. It took a moment, but she had it.

She jerked the door open, ready to make her escape.

So close.

She was unceremoniously jerked backward; he sent her flying with the flick of his wrist. His other hand slamming and relocking the door.

The Baroness landed on her butt at the side of the bed. She looked up at a very pissed off Tomax, standing still at the door.

O, he was furious. His jaw clenching, eyes red, hair mussed, he kind of looked sexy. Amazed at her train of thought she instead smiled at him.

"Now Tom..."

"You Hit me with a FUCKING STUN GUN". He snarled making his way over to her. Reaching down he hauled her to her feet, and reached out to grasp her chin in a painful hold.

"You promised you wouldn't run" he said. Almost sounding like a child who had lost his puppy.

The baroness stared unflinching into his eyes.

"I was _never_ a girl scout." She snarled.

Tomax let her go, and turned. Punching the wall by her head

"GRRRRRrrrrr….." he yelled.

Ana smiled sarcastically at him

"Temper, temper, Tomax." She chided

He looked at her, disbelief etched on his handsome patrician features. He shook his head

Opening his mouth several times, trying to get the words out. Now he fully understood it when Destro had commented that the "infernal woman makes you want to pull your hair out."

He finally found his voice.

"Ana, SERIOUSLY?" he yelled.

The baroness smiled. Reaching back into the same suitcase she pulled a full bottle of Patron out of her luggage.

"Want a sip" she asked, before breaking out into hysterical laughter. Tomax stared at her for a long moment. Reaching out he took the bottle from her, sat it on the table, and then did the most unexpected thing. He reached out and pulled Ana into a tight, passionate kiss.

Her moan reverberated through the air.

################################################## ####################################

Ok, you know what to do. Read and review


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Unexpected Pleasures

O, lord _what_ was she doing? The thought flooded her mind at the same time Tomax's tongue plunged into her mouth.

And the feel of that was like a shot of electricity through her entire system, ending in a hot pool at the apex of her thighs.

It had been a while, a long while since she had felt passion such as this. He wasn't gentle in his probing of her, and she was equally as rough in her perusal of him.

She couldn't breathe. And she didn't give a damn. His embrace softened, and he let his own soft moan rend through the air. She stepped into him, pressing her chest deep against his, her breasts aching to be free, to be caressed.

Tomax pulled back slightly, he too was out of breath, and desire pooled into his blue eyes.

"Don't stop, please!"

she sobbed out, desperately trying to pull him back into her mouth. She could feel his arousal pressing against her inner thigh.

She didn't want concern dammit, she wanted him. Her eyes pleading with him in earnest.

"Ana... I don't think this is a good idea, I…Mmmmm..."

she claimed his mouth again, this time she was the aggressor. Her hand snaking into his shoulder length, soft black hair.

Pulling him closer. She lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist.

Pulling his hardness against her core.

She knew she had him when he picked her up in his strong arms and carried her to the bed, falling down on top of her.

Tomax used one hand to grab her wrists, and holding them above his head, he used his other hand to rip the silk shirt she wore open. The pearl buttons popping free and clattering to the floor.

The Baroness arched her body upwards and he chuckled. Letting go of her wrists he cupped her bra clad breasts in both hands and smiled lustfully.

God he was hard as hell, and she was beautiful. The Baroness had an amazing body; he had forgotten how sexual she could be. It had been too long since he had known a woman's comfort.

Almost a year, ever since the night Xamot had went insane and sliced Cadet Deming's throat while she pleaded with him for her life.

No, he blocked it out of his mind. He would not think about that. That was in the past, and here in the present was this annoying, beautiful, and crazy as hell woman was begging him to fuck her.

And fuck her he would.

Ana screamed in pleasure as he ripped her bra off and slid one erect nipple into his mouth. Teasing it, nipping it. All the while his other hand was pulling up her skirt. She had her hands on the waist band of his slacks. Pushing her hand back, he used his feet to kick off his shoes, and sitting up he drug his shirt off. His pants soon followed. All the while his gaze never left her passion filled eyes.

Ana slipped her skirt over her thighs, arching up, pulling it and her panties off in one fluid motion. She saw Tomax eyes travel down to stare at her sex, his jaw clinching spastically. With a groan he separated her legs with his knee, and positioning himself, took her in one smooth stroke.

There moans, combining together, rent through the air. The sounds of the head board banging against the wall gave testament to the frenzied pairing going on in the room.

In the room adjoining hers a man sat at the small table located by the door. There moans, and the thumping, were muffled through the wall, but left no doubt to what was going on.

The man smiled sinisterly.

As he sat there sharpening a large hunting knife. He felt his own arousal as the sounds kept getting louder, lasted longer.

O, he could wait,

Bide his time.

He would have his chance at her soon enough.

That damn Tomax had beat him here to her. But the man must be getting soft. He had lingered a little too long, enabling the man to catch up with them.

No matter.

He would deal with Tomax later, and then the lovely Baroness would be his, to do with as he wished.

A bevy of moans cut through the wall, and the maniac known as Zartan laughed in expected glee.

* * *

Ok…. Had to have Ana have some fun, I mean after all, Destro certainly never keeps it in his pants! LOL, and Tomax _is_ sexy as hell!

Sorry this is so short, but I have quite a bit planned for the next chapter.

Ok guys, read and review


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Target

Tomax struggled to catch his breath. For someone who was in superb physical conditioning. He was certainly out of breath. In fact he felt like half his life had been drained form him. He was slumped at an odd angle against the head board.

The object of this draining of his life force was tangled in the bed sheets on the floor, laying there staring dazedly at the plaster ceiling.

"O, My…..Mymymy…."

She said raggedly. That was quite possibly the best orgasm of her entire Life. She wasn't quite sure how she had ended up in the floor though.

A soft chuckle had her straining up to peer through the sheets at her romantic partner, who was against the headboard at the oddest angle she had ever seen. She briefly wondered if she had chunked him into it.

He grinned down at her, she smiled up at him.

"Well, this was certainly unexpected." He said as he slowly untangled his body. Stretching out like a graceful cat. He was so elegant in his movements sometimes, he was almost pretty.

He extended a hand to her and she reached for it. Letting him pull her from the tangle of sheets. Lifting up on the bed, he curled against her.

"O, Dahhliingg…" she giggled, her accent full and thick.

"We must not tarry any longer, Ana. Zartan probably already knows where you are. It's time to go."

Even as he said this, he nuzzled her soft blonde hair, letting his fingertips trace a line down her back.

He swore he herd her purr, but he wasn't sure. He could feel himself growing hard again.

She felt it to.

"O, my dear Tomax, surely we have time for a little more fun?" she said seductively, as her hand reached behind herself to stroke the length of him. She felt him shudder, and grinned wickedly….

* * *

Three hours later, they were ready.

Finally!

Tomax had secured any and all weapons from The Baroness.

The .45 strapped to her thigh had been removed during their little 'tryst'.

The stun gun was in his back pocket. The four knives were in his front pockets. And the small hatchet he had found in her luggage, well he had left that there. After raising an eyebrow and looking at her all kinds of crazy after finding it. She had smiled sheepishly and murmured something about needing it for firewood?

Tomax had just shaken his head.

"I cannot believe you are still taking me to him. Especially after what we just shared!" she spat out for the fifth time.

Tomax had never been a patient man, and now his patience was truly on a silver thread. Grasping her arm he roughly shook her.

"Yes, especially know. Whether you like it or not, it is the safest place for you. Destro may hate you right know, but he will _never _let any actual harm come to you" he spat out.

The Baroness looked at him strangely.

"Careful, Tomax, somebody might actually think _you_ care what happens to me." She said quietly.

Tomax let go of her arm and sighed, turning to face her.

"I do care. And so does he. He may run around behind your back humping half the known world. But he doescare for you. And why I will never understand."

She stood ram rod straight, her face turning a becoming shade of pink.

"What do you mean by that" she snapped.

Her old fire coming back to the surface. Tomax smiled silently to himself. Ah, she was _magnificent_ when she was pissed.

"Well, Ana dear, you did involve the Joes in your domestic troubles; you uncovered a family link between Destro and Lady Jaye, which now the whole world knows. And you did help destroy his ancestral home. That doesn't exactly make for a happy relationship now dose it?"

She wanted to slap him, she really did. Just like a man to see it from that side.

"I did nothing but give that Metal faced Buffoon a taste of the pain he has given me. It's not my fault he can dish it out, but not take it in!"

Tomax arched an eyebrow at her, disbelief on his face.

"You masqueraded as a strange woman, became the lover of the man who was already your lover, and caused a battle that nearly tore Scotland apart." He said staring at her

The baroness waved her hand dismissively at that.

"Bah, trivial stuff. I got that Bastard; I beat him at his own damn game. I won!"

She shouted hotly.

Tomax shook his head.

"Remind me to never piss you off." He said as he stared at her.

Partly in disbelief, partly in admiration.

"So, now that you have _won, _so to speak, was it worth it in the end?" he asked.

Truly curious to know the answer. This whole situation intrigued him. He had never seen two people who professed to love each other, tear each other apart the way they did. It was obvious there was passion between them. But good God, The things they did to each other were horrendous. Sometimes he wondered if they would end up killing each other. He truly believed they were a match made in hell.

And probably would end up married to each other, God only knew what torturous things they would do to each other then.

Ana looked at him, shocked at the question.

And for just a moment, her guard was down, and he saw the true sadness in her eyes, etched on her face.

"I don't know Tom… I just don't know"

Before he could speak again, his Cell rang. Fishing for it amongst the knives, and various other contraband he fished it out of his pocket, and looked at the Caller ID.

"Ah… here is the Metal Faced Buffoon now. No doubt wondering why I missed my last two check-in's" he said, looking from the bed to her in a single sweep of the eyes.

The Baroness had the decency to flush.

"Don't answer it." She commanded as he flipped it open, ignoring her command.

"Ah Destro, how are you this fine day?"

Ana could hear his deep baritone voice booming thru the Mobile. Although the words were blurred, she mad out enough to know that he was questioning Tomax about the delay.

"Rest easy, Destro. I am pleased to announce the package is secured, and will be arriving soon." He said as he winked at her!

Winked at her!

Ana felt her temper rise up again at the bait.

"I'll give him a package he won't soon forget!" she yelled loud enough to be heard in the next county. Tomax winced as Destro's voiced screamed back through the phone.

"Tell that insufferable Harpy I will deal with her when she gets here. How dare…"

The rest of what he was saying was lost as both the Baroness and Tomax herd the unmistakable sound of someone racking the slide on a gun through the door.

"Ana down."

Tomax yelled as he pushed her to the floor, covering her with his body as the hail of gunfire blasted through the hotel room door.

Destro sat there at his desk, and listened to the Baroness's screams. And the sound of gunfire echoing through the Phone. He could hear Tomax yell out at something, and then the line went dead.

Surging to his feet, he frantically re-dialed the number. It rang several times before a familiar voice answered.

"Why 'Ello Destro."

Zartan's voice flooded through the line.

"You will let her go now, worm. Do you understand me?" Destro spat out, contempt lacing every syllable of every word.

Zartan laughed loudly.

"And why ever would I do that, we haven't even begun to have fun yet!"

Destro heard the Baroness let out a strangled scream.

Zartan laughed again, as the line went dead.

Destro let out an enraged roar as he threw the offending phone against the wall, watching it shatter.

He then stalked over to the side board and poured a brandy, and downing it in one swig he hurled the amber Decanter at the wall as well. The resounding crash sending shards of glass and liquid in all directions.

Two of his Iron Grenadiers came running through the door of the study. Looking in shock at their enraged Laird.

"Ready the guard, we have an extraction to preform" he snarled out as he turned and left the room behind. Heading with a resolute purpose to the underground Hangar.

* * *

So sorry about the late update. Things are about to get VERY heated in this game!

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 7- Prisoner of Hell

Chapter 7- Prisoner of Hell

Pain was an indelible thing. Coursing through the human body, it could incapacitate you in seconds. And if you suffered it long enough, it could even be comforting. In a weird sort of way.

Ana was certainly used to it. She knew how to wrap herself up in it, how to function in spite of it.

That was what she was doing now.

Tomax was bound and gagged, still unconscious in the corner. It had taken Zartan and four Vipers to bring him down. They had finally shot him, the bullet tearing into his shoulder.

The baroness wasn't sure if he had succumbed to that, or if he was merely playing possum. He hadn't moved in hours. She sincerely hoped it was the latter.

She wasn't sure where they were. Zartan had viciously punched her in the side of the head, knocking her out after he had disconnected the phone call with Destro.

When she had awoke, they were here.

But where was here?

They appeared to be under ground. Almost like a storm shelter her befuddled mind surmised.

Zartan had her strapped spread eagle to and old, lumpy cot. And the maniacal Son of a Bitch was nowhere in sight.

Groaning slightly she tried to move her hands. They were strapped down so tightly they were painfully numb.

This was not good. She had to get loose.

Fear crept into her mouth, smothering her.

Memories assailing her.

Memories of the Commander.

Of Sergi.

NO!

She could not go there now. To do so would reopen wounds in her mind that were best left buried for the time being. She had to concentrate.

The blood froze in her veins as she heard a door open, and footfalls sounding heavily on the wooden steps.

Closing her eyes, she feigned sleep. Her ears sharp, listening.

Evil laughter sounded in the room. It seemed to echo off of every wall, from every corner.

A chill crept down her spine.

"No use en trying to fool me, Baroness ol' girl, I know you're awake."

Zartan said as he walked up to the filthy cot. Reaching a hand out he used two fingers to pry her eye lids open.

"Wakey, Wakey." He sneered.

Ana put on her best, defiant glare.

'I was trying to get some beauty sleep, you filthy swamp rat"

CRACK

The sound of his fist hitting her face echoed through the room. The Baroness felt the rush of pain, and then the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

Turning her head as far as she could, she spat it out. Looking back up at her captor, she smiled, the blood stained teeth making her smile almost feral.

"Ah, ye do know how to turn a mate on, don't ye know love?"

Zartan said softly, running his hand down the other half of her face, almost reverently.

"O, were going to have a lot of fun, we are. Just you an ol' Zartan."

She tried unsuccessfully to hide the revulsion from her face, seeing it he jerked his hand back and glared at his captive.

"We 'ave all the time in the world. O, the things were gonna do. I will teach you some respect. By the time I kill you girlie, you'll be begging me for more."

Snarling he turned away and pounded back up the stairs. She heard a door slam, and the sound of a deadbolt turning.

The whole left side of her face was on fire, and running her tongue across her lips confirmed she had a busted mouth.

Once again she bemoaned the fact that Tomax had disarmed her so thoroughly. At that moment, the said focus of her thoughts gave a little groan of his own and looked up from his place in the floor.

"I thought he would never leave." Tomax said testily as he began to work the bonds binding his wrists behind his back.

His chest had a large red stain on the right shoulder area, where Zartan had shot him. Ana watched in quiet fascination as the red stain slowly got larger as he worked the bonds.

"Be careful, you don't want to bleed out." She mumbled quietly. Then immediately regretted speaking. The pain was intense.

"How long have we been here?"

Tomax stopped a moment, and seemed to be reflecting.

"About four hours, give or take."

That startled her. She had been unconscious for that long?

No wonder her head hurt so badly.

She felt panic once again at the surface, and squashed it down.

She had to get away, far, far away.

She knew what would happen to her if Zartan had his way.

She knew the horrible death that would await her. She would take her own life first, if she had the opportunity.

Zartan made The Commander and Sergi look like boy scouts.

She would never let the maniac know how much she truly feared him though. She would not show weakness in front of him. The baroness abhorred weakness in people. She wouldn't tolerate it, and the thought of being brought down to that level was too much to bear.

She could hear Tomax wrestling still in the corner.

Bah, lot of good he did her. He was a good fuck, but in the end had allowed her to be captured.

Well, ok it wasn't _exactly_ his fault, but it made her feel better to have someone to blame.

Men were simply useless!

"Great way to protect the 'Package' Tomax." She snarled form her dirty cot

. Her head felt itchy, she deeply hoped she didn't have lice.

Tomax looked up sharply from where he was struggling, a sardonic grin on his lips.

It melted away when he saw the haunted look in her eyes.

"He'll have to kill me first, Ana. If things go that route I will shoot you myself." He promised her.

Strangely enough she took comfort in those words. Death by Tomax would be so much neater, easier.

"Let us hope your _Beloved_ decides to make an appearance soon."

He snarled as he renewed his struggles.

"Don't make me sick." Ana moaned.

Privately though she had to agree with him. She would give almost anything to see the metal faced ass hole come strolling down those damn steps.

A triumphant shout caused to turn her head painfully back to her companion- in- hell.

Having broken the Zip tie, he was bringing his hands around to work the ones strapping his ankles together. Deep rivulets of blood ran off his injured wrists into the stone floor.

He stood up slowly, allowing the circulation to return to his extremities. He then quickly came to her, undoing her bonds. As she sat up on the cot, she watched him slink to the top of the staircase. With the grace and agility of a cat he listened to the loud voices coming through the door.

They could hear Zartan, and a shrill, awful laugh rented through the air.

Buzzer.

Only he laughed like that. Like a Hyena in heat. It was the stupidest sound.

While there, she watched as he pulled the step away from the staircase frame. Laying it back down gently.

She had to admit he looked sexy as hell, his muscles bulging as he pulled up the wood plank.

Good god, what was wrong with her!

Shaking her head slightly she made her way to the bottom as he descended. He pulled the rickety railing boards gently, and they gave way. Pulling them out he handed her one.

She wielded it like a bat.

"Five" he whispered to her.

Great, there were five crazy Dreadnocks on the other side of the door. And they were here, with nothing but some old rotted wood between themselves and the Dreadnocks guns.

She looked at Tomax and shrugged. It would have to do.

Tomax smiled slightly. By God she was magnificent, not many women would face certain death with her calm, her determination. If they made it through this alive, he was going to be sure to give her something she would never forget.

"On three, you scream." He whispered.

Ana nodded, as he began to count.

Then she let out her best ear piercing scream…

* * *

Sorry for the late update. We have been ill here. I am not sure how well I did. My computer cut off on me and I lost the original chapter. So I had to scramble to get this put back together. Please give me your honest review!


	9. Chapter 8 Let the Bodies hit the Floor

Chapter 8- Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

Even Tomax had to wince at the sound, and he had been expecting it. The Baroness had one of the shrillest, loudest voices he had ever heard. And her scream was loud enough to alert three counties.

He could hear thumps overhead, and a loud thud. As if something, or someone, had fallen. Then the loud thump of footfalls, and angry voices echoed through the door.

The cellar door crashed open with a thud and three Dreadnocks hit the top step at the same time. The board flew out from under them and all three kilted head first into the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

Buzzer moaned piteously, lying in an awkward heap. Legs overhead. The other two, Torch and Ripper were silent. He tried to straighten himself out, but Ana whacked Buzzer as hard as she could with her stick. He thumped back over, twitched twice more, and then was still as well.

"Three down." She mumbled to herself. The sounds of a struggle brought her attention back to the top. Half way up, Tomax was brawling with Firefly.

Firefly!

Ana was shocked to see him. Why in the world was he here. He hated Zartan?

Firefly knocked Tomax backwards, and Ana gave a tiny shriek as he fell, his head connecting with the bottom step. Then he too was still, his head resting on Torches ankles.

Firefly turned and grinned at the Baroness.

She was not fooled by that smile. While not as deranged as Zartan, he was just as lethal. Still he would be a preferable choice to the other.

"Where is the swamp rat." She spat out bitterly, retreating as she spoke. Backing up slowly, her hands gripping her wooden make shift bat.

"O, I should think he is still asleep. The pills I paid these morons to slip in his beer should keep him occupied for the rest of the evening."

He said it as casually as if he were talking of something mundane. Like the weather.

Ana tilted her head, and gave Firefly her most scathing look

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of _your _company, hmmm?" she asked huskily. All the while scanning her escape options out of the corner of her eye.

The stairs were pretty much out. With the pile up of men at the bottom, there would be no way to navigate her way up them without help. She had to get upstairs. But how?

An idea formed in her bleached blonde head and she smiled.

Firefly saw the smile and chuckled inside. O, this was going to be _too_ easy.

"Well, two million dollars for your pretty head is quite a nice price." He said smiling greedily. She could almost see it in his eyes.

A vision of Firefly sitting at a table, surrounded by all that money, laughing.

"I could double that, you know" she said as she slightly relaxed her stance. In an attempt to diffuse the situation. She needed him comfortable. So comfortable that when she struck, he wouldn't see it coming.

He tilted his head back, seeming to consider her offer.

"Ah yes, I am sure you could. If I survived your knife in the back, on my way to collect said funds."

He slowly circled around, coming closer to her.

"I think, Baroness ol' girl, I will be delivering you to the Commander. Besides, the one who brings you in alive will be much in his favor. And I have use for his favor at the moment."

He advanced on her, she stood her ground. Then when he was within range she threw the stick for all she was worth. He hadn't been expecting that.

It connected with his face and he let out an enraged howl. Ducking down, holding the right side of his head as blood gushed through his fingertips.

The baroness bolted. Racing to the foot of the stairs she took the mound of men in a flying leap.

Climbing and scratching her way over them to the steps.

She tripped over one of the men's bodies and sprawled heavily on the staircase. Her rib meeting wood with a sickening crunch.

She plunged onward.

Now reduced to crawling up towards the door. She used her last bit of energy to push herself up, over the gaping hole left by the top step, her hands finding purchase on something hard at the threshold of the doorway.

A hand, strong as a vise gripped her ankle, and she felt herself start to slip downward. She tightened her hold on the object above her, and glanced down,

Firefly, blood gushing from his eye, had her ankle. His face twisted in a feral snarl.

"You bitch!" he roared.

Suddenly a hand reached up from the pile of men to grab Firefly's leg.

He let out an inhuman scream as the fingers gouged into his flesh.

Tomax held on to him with all his strength. Ana met his eyes.

"Go!" Tomax yelled.

Ana kicked at Firefly, connecting her boot heal against his chin, his hold slipped just a little.

She reached her other hand up and tried to grab onto the hold she had found.

Her eyes widened when she realized she was holding onto a boot.

Her gaze traveled up it to the black pants, the long cape, and the red collar. Up straight into the Beryllium Mask of the said owner of the boot.

He was holding a very deadly looking gun. He was looking not down at her, but beyond her.

Firefly's eyes widened and he let out a scream as Destro calmly put a bullet in his back.

Firefly went limp. His hold on Ana's leg loosened and she pulled free. Kicking his slumping body one more time for good measure.

Tomax still lay in the heap at the bottom of the stairs, his face pale and clammy looking. Sweat dripping from his forehead.

"It...It's about t. you got here." He labored out. His breathing ragged.

Destro turned his gaze to the woman at his feet. She was looking up at him, and what a sight she was.

Blood caked the side of her head, her lower lip torn and bleeding. And the whole side of her face was turning a sickening shade of purple. He uttered not a word and almost gently pulled his boot from under her grasp. He backed away and turned out of the doorway.

Ana gave a strangled cry of terror, he was leaving?

It was then that the Grenadiers appeared in the doorway. One reached down and gently grabbed her out stretched hands, pulling her up, and out of the Hell hole.

It took the others a little longer to reach Tomax. The bigger one shoved Firefly's limp body off the side of the staircase where it landed with a thud below.

It took them both, straining, one under each arm to hoist Tomax under his shoulders and walk him up the stairs and out the doorway. Once outside, Ana realized they were in a small shack of sorts, beer bottles and refuse littered the floor and tables. It was disgusting.

She saw Destro striding towards the front door, and the young Grenadier took her arm, and tried to help her limp along behind him.

It was then that Ana spotted Zartan. He was lying in the floor by the kitchen table. His head under the table part way.

He looked peaceful.

He was snoring.

Rage filtered into her numb body. Reaching beside her she grabbed the Grenadier's side arm out of its holster before the man knew what she was about and racked the slide.

Destro spun at the sound. His own weapon at the ready, as well as his other guards in the room and out. In the space of three seconds at least fifteen guns were pointed in her direction.

She didn't even flinch.

Cold fury coursed through her veins as she leveled the gun at Zartan's sleeping form and fired five rounds into his body.

She watched it jerk spastically, and then it was still.

Suddenly she felt so tired, everything seemed to slow down. The adrenaline filled rush she had been surviving on suddenly ebbed out of her veins.

She smiled at the young guard and handed him his sidearm back, handle first. Destro looked at her, and she saw the look of astonishment on his face.

Good, let the bastard stew on that for a while, her tired mind said.

She suddenly felt dizzy, her legs, so strong only a few minutes before were tingling.

Limp, tired, they could no longer support her. She felt herself sink to the floor and heard an exasperated shout. Everything was spinning.

In her haze, her eyes registered the sheen of silver bending over her, and then someone lifted her up. Her body was floating, weightless.

And the darkness once again claimed her.

* * *

Ok, you know what time it is. good or bad? tell me all about it.

remember any and all reviews are welcomed.


End file.
